Dear Robin
by Harry Potter Fan 1994
Summary: Sequel to Dear Starfire. These are Starfire's letters from when she goes to Tamaran. IF you wanted something a bit more serious, this would be it. Rating may change, if it seems too bad.


Okay, sequel: Dear Robin

It's not supposed to be funny (if you can find bits of humor, then great!) I didn't really put any funny parts in here, but I promised you guys a sequel...I didn't say it was going to be GOOD sequel...

I invented half the 'facts' here, so if they don't come off the comics, PLEASE don't hate me, all I know is the stuff from the show.

Okay and if it just cuts off like thi

That's supposed to be there.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

**1-4-07**

**Dear Robin,**

**Oh, friend, is this not most wonderous? I am to see Galfore again! He has been _married,_ can you believe it? And he has a child now! It is glorious, the child will be like my own sibling.**

**I feel rather guilty, writing to you and no one else, but I can tell you anything, Robin, anything at all. I believe Raven shall not want to hear about my newly redecorated room (it is pink!) and Beast Boy will not care for the foods we have at the feasts, but you, Robin...you would. It is too bad I cannot send these letters to you, though. It would be far too much to ask of my people to shuttle these back and forth for the year that I am here.**

**I am in the space shuttle at this moment. The view is beautiful! I know you would enjoy seeing it. Remember, not three nights ago, when we were out on the roof and you told me your moon was supposed to have been made of cheese? Oh, how I laughed! I had never heard anything so absurd. Humans continue to perplex me, all of them. Yes, even you, my friend. I could hardly tell whether you were angry or merely surprised when the shuttle landed on the roof of Titan's Tower. I apologize, I should have told you earlier, but I was not sure how you would take it.**

**One more day, and we will be on Tamaran! Much like a vacation, yes? Earth will always be my real home, but it is nice to visit Tamaran also.**

**With many apologies for the shock,**

**Starfire**

**

* * *

1-6-07 **

**Dear Robin,**

**I miss you and the Titans very much already, though only three days have passed. Hopefully, this business shall be over quickly, and I will be able to return home soon.**

**I believe, before I went, you asked me what this was all about. I shall tell you here. As you know, Galfore is the Emperor of Tamaran. He wishes to make an alliance with all of the planets in our own Solar System, as Tamaran has been fighting with Gordania in particular for years. There was a treaty, of course, but it was broken during my stay on Earth. Lord Trogaar (he was my captor, as you remember when we first met) claimed that since my sister and I had managed to escape, there was no treaty anymore. Galfore has called me back to narrate my case against Gordania to the Council (A board of ten beings, two from each of the planets in our system) as there were...certain circumstances that made it 'legal' in a sense to let me escape. I would tell you, dear friend, but judging from previous instances, I believe you would be furious. The past is behind me, and whatever horrors they created must and will be forgotten.**

**I believe I have been going out on the tangerine again. Or was it tang? I do not know. I will ask you afterwards. The council will design an acceptable exchange for me to hold up the treaty, and all will be over and done with. The guard I was with estimated it would take about a year, but I am hopeful that it will end sooner.**

**I must go prepare. I shall speak with you soon!**

**Your friend,**

**Starfire**

**

* * *

2-5-07 **

**Dearest Robin,**

**It has been so _very _busy in the palace, with the trial coming up. I believe, in Earth days, it will be in mid-May. Everyone is in a frenzy, for I am not the only case to be presented. There is much more than that to be done.**

**But I wish to take a break from work-related matters. I have seen Galfore's baby! It is the...oh Robin, just to think of her brings tears to my eyes! So beautiful and innocent, and the most wonderful news is yet to come! What could be more wonderful, you ask?**

**Galfore asked me to be her k'norfka!**

**For a year! Glorious, is it not? I will treat her like she is my very own. Her name is Tiunfore, is it not the 'cute'? Translated to English, it means something alng the lines of 'Mountain's Peak.' 'Galfore' means 'Big Mountain.' It is a very suiting name, is it not? Hehe. I imagine you laughing as you are reading this, and I am, too. Many times has Galfore complained that he needed a more respectable name.**

**I have met his wife, as well. Never have I known someone so kind and friendly, with the exceptions of Galfore and yourself. She is very beautiful, and much taller than I. We have become wonderful friends. She is letting me help choose the jewels to go on the baby's crib! In my free time, of course.**

**Poor Galfore, he is not able to see his child. He is the busiest of us all, and has no time to visit with his family. His wife is very worried for him, and both of us cannot wait until the trial in May is over, so he may finally rest. He is very overworked at the moment, and I try to help in any way I can.**

**I will write again as soon as possible, but the baby is crying, and I must leave.**

**With many well wishes,**

**Starfire**

**

* * *

2-26-07 **

**Dear Robin,**

**The trial comes nearer and nearer, and everything is even more chaotic. It is far too much for the baby, I believe, but she is as sweet-tempered a child as could ever be, almost never complaining.**

**Robin, I miss you more than ever, and I hope you think of me as often as I do you. How are the Titans? How are you? Tell me you have not confined yourself to your room again, or started the obsessing over villains, or...Robin, you are making me worry so much! X'hal, I pray you are undamaged.**

**I will write again, my friend, but I have less time now. Perhaps later.**

**Missing you more and more as each day goes by,**

**Starfire**

**

* * *

3-9-07 **

**Dear Robin,**

**Tiunfore said her first words today! We are all overjoyed, and Galfore was even there to witness it! It was 'Glompak.' We are all so proud!**

**Robin, Galfore only witnessed the saying of the first words because he is very sick. It started slowly, but now he cannot stand up for coughing. His wife is even more worried, and she will not leave his side, so I must watch Tiunfore. I am very concerned as well. I have never seen him...like this.**

**We can only hope he will pull through quickly. Meanwhile, I must say this will be my last letter for a very long time. With Galfore bedridden, most of the work comes to me, in addition to practicing for my case.**

**Adieu (such a glorious word, is it not?) for now,**

**Starfire.**

**

* * *

5-8-07 **

**Dear Robin,**

**Much has happened. I have not written to you forever, it seems. If I missed you before, it is nothing compared to this. Robin, sometimes I feel so homesick I fear I may be physically sick. Or maybe I have caught Galfore's illness. He is still not better, but his condition has not worsened much. He sleeps for most of the day, and the healers say that is good. I shall just have to take their word for it.**

**I wish you were here to embrace me now. Everything has calmed down, but I feel so very lonely. Galfore is sick, his wife and child are with him, and I am in the palace speaking to cold hearted officials all day. I am not complaining, it is for Galfore, but I wish I had a friend here with me. A friend to ease the tension between all of Gordania and myself. They dislike me so, Robin, because they believe I am their property. Truthfully, it scares me. But Galfore would not give me back to them. Never.**

**The trial is in three days. I am merely to explain what happened to me while I was being transported to the Citadel (memories I would rather not relieve, but it must be done) and other Tamaranians will give their own accounts of being imprisoned by the Gordanians. We must show them their wrongdoings, and hopefully set something right. I am so, so worried, Robin. I need you here...**

**Starfire**

**

* * *

5-18-07 **

**Dear Robin,**

**We are still awaiting the decision of the Council. Galfore is no better. I cannot pretend to be happy. The tension in the palace is almost too much to bear.**

**I brought pictures with me from Earth. It is rather strange, how almost none of them contain any of the Titans other than you and me. I remember that day we spent at the park, when you instructed me to toss the frizz-be at Cyborg, and it broke against the tree. Then you came and...the memory makes me smile. Beast Boy took a picture, of you and me with the frizz-be. Galfore saw it, and he said it was the 'cute.' I agree wholeheartedly.**

**Dearest, dearest Robin, if only you knew how much you mean to me.**

**With love,**

**Starfire**

**

* * *

6-14-07 **

**Dear, dear Robin,**

**Robin, do you remember the last time we came to Tamaran, when I was to get married? I was devastated, Robin, because I was staying on Tamaran forever. I believe there is a phrase on Earth, 'Home is where the heart is.' My heart has been captured not only by the beautiful Terran sky, my wonderful home and my wonderful friends, but by you as well, Robin. I love you so, so much. If only I had said so before, maybe I would not be quite so...**

**I am to be married again, Robin. And this time, the planet of Tamaran really _is_ at stake. Without Galfore, I am the one responsible for the treaty. I am to be married to Lord Trogaar. Robin, I will die with him. I confess, I have never been so horribly hopeless. I cannot even remember the last time I flew. I cannot, Robin...but I must.**

**I will never come home again.**

**Starfire**

**

* * *

7-1-07 **

**Dear Robin,**

**My peace-treaty-wedding is in two months. I had no choice but to agree. Galfore's wife feels horribly for me, but there is nothing she can do. There is nothing anyone can do. Robin, I have not slept one night without crying. I cannot bear being around him, not with all those horrible things he did to me in the past...**

**Robin, where are you when I need you most?**

**Starfire**

**

* * *

7-23-07**

**Dear Robin,**

**I apologize for blaming you, as I have done in the last letter. There _must_ be a brighter side, there always is. Perhaps one day I will escape his grasp, and come home to you...**

**My apologies, yet again, I have been meandering off in impossible daydreams. I find myself doing that very much. Already, I am missing life with the Teen Titans. Lord Trogaar does not appreciate this, however, and...but things will turn out. They will. No matter how bleak they look at this moment. I must leave, if he finds me writing, I do not wish to imagine the punishment. Even Tamaranians cannot fight an entire mob of Gordanians single-handedly.**

**I only wish someone knew or cared how much it hurts.**

**Starfire**

**

* * *

8-19-07 **

**Dear Robin,**

**I had to write, one last time, before I am gone forever. My life hangs by a thread, and I can barely move my hand to write the letters on this page. It is too much, far too much for me to handle. I am weak, worthless. I deserve to die in such a disgraceful manner.**

**Goodbye, my**

**

* * *

9-2-07 **

**Oh Robin!**

**Galfore is well again! Not only so, but I am _not_ to be married, and I am well enough to write to you again! I still must stay in the care of our healers, temporarily paralyzed from the waist down, but I will recover. Glorious day!**

**Trogaar, as I may or may not have told you before, beat me mercilessly. He nearly killed me, Robin. Galfore's wife found me, bleeding to death, and alerted the entire planet as fast as she could. It was the shortest war I have ever witnessed, probably the shortest war in history. More of a massacre. Trogaar is dead. Over two thirds of Gordania is dead. Needless to say, the treaty has been cancelled. It was terrible, to watch the fighting from my window, to not help, but my people fought bravely, for _me,_ Robin, for _me_! What I have done to receive such an honor, I have no idea.**

**Tamaranians will no longer be called the Troqs of the galaxy. Anyone who dares challenge us will meet the same fate as Gordania. We had three deaths, Robin. Three. Compared to the thousands that died on Gordania. We shall honor those three in the highest manner possible. But Robin, this...this is a miracle. I am free again.**

**Galfore had been the one to cancel the wedding, as soon as he was well. I rejoiced, but Trogaar found me later, and...I believe you know the rest. Galfore has been apologizing over and over, but I told him he had done the right thing. The pain is over. Hopefully.**

**It is Tiunfore. I shall speak with you soon, my love.**

**Starfire**

**

* * *

9-15-07 **

**Dear Robin,**

**Everything is so peaceful and calm, now. We are in an unofficial peace with the other planets. They are afraid of us, I believe. That is fine, so long as they do not try enslaving us as Gordania did. I believe they know the risks.**

**Tiunfore is 'teething.' That is the human term for it, yes? Still, she is as sweet as an overripe zorkaberry. Speaking of which, Silkie has not eaten any, has he? I shall not come back and see the Tower in complete disarray, yes? I will be coming back hopefully in three months, as soon as I am fully healed. Galfore is risking nothing. I am still paralyzed, but the healers say it will lift soon. I cannot wait to walk again.**

**Love,**

**Starfire**

**

* * *

9-29-07 **

**My dear Robin,**

**Gordania has a new ruler, one that has grudgingly allowed a treaty to take place with next to no sacrifice on either of our parts! The other three planets were eager to agree, after all the bloodshed. But, we had scouts sent to Gordania. When they came back...Robin, you should have thought they had seen the 'ghosts'.**

**They told us the state of Gordania is terrible. There are more bodies than living beings. They said the rivers ran with blood instead of the Earth equivalent of water, and the 'trees' (they have trees on Gordania, much like Earth's, but are different in size and color) are made of bones of the dead. What if it had been Tamaran? What if there was not even half the population left? The Gordanians would have enslaved the rest of us, and I feel they are expecting us to do the same with them.**

**The scouts are with our healers at the moment, suffering from great mental turmoil. Galfore has organized a team of rescue to send food and help to Gordania. Always so thoughtful and kind, Galfore. I wish to go with him, but I am still confined to my bed. My healer believes my spine has been shattered, and I am afraid I may not be crimefighting for at least a month after I arrive at Earth.**

**Tomorrow is the ceremony to honor the three that had died during the Gordania massecre. My race may be a warrior people, Robin, but as you know, we are rather emotional. Perhaps I shall describe it in more detail later.**

**I hope you do not think too badly of my not fighting. I agree, I could very well have, what with my power of flight. Yet, I would have made an easy target in the air, though I told Galfore I would readily go into battle as a distraction, if needed. X'hal, Robin, you should have seen him! He believed I was quite mad.**

**There is nothing much, in other news. My bumgorf has arrived! I shall write afterwards.**

**Love,**

**Starfire**

**

* * *

10-12-07 **

**Dear Robin,**

**I am able to move my legs! It is a minimal amount, of course, but still quite an achievement. I am this much closer to home!**

**Galfore is finally able to sleep again, after the preparation of the ceremony. The entire planet of Tamaran had mourned, Robin. The spouses and children of the three dead were sobbing outright, which is nearly never seen in public, but they were very proud. One was a female, who died, and the other two were males. We are to have a statue erected in the palace lawn, for their bravery.**

**Tiunfore cannot sit still! It is quite amusing to watch, in truth. Her favorite places are the kitchen and the playroom. If we put her down for a single Earth minute, she is off faster than a _glomtuk_! But Galfore spends much time with her, now, and it is very peaceful to see the two together.**

**And Galfore's wife is expecting again! The baby is to come in three Earth months! Is it not true that human pregnancies last five more Earth months than Tamaranian? You never answered the question before, as I remember. You had turned quite red, I cannot imagine why, you were not ill...**

**In other news, Gordania is settling, albeit slowly. At least every family unit has lost a member, and some had been wiped out completely. I have seen a female from the planet, just yesterday, who was stick-thin from starvation and hopeless with misery. I do not believe I have ever felt so much compassion for a Gordanian before. She dined with Galfore yesterday evening. The poor thing was so very confused! She knew not that Galfore had ordered a place at the royal table for her out of kindness, and not to 'keep the eye on top of her.'**

**Two months!**

**Starfire**

**

* * *

10-28-07**

**Dear Robin,**

**You will never believe the miracle that has happened! Truly, I can hardly believe it myself, but my eyes fill with tears of joy whenever I see it. My brother, Ryand'r, has come back to Tamaran!**

**My brother was an explorer, much like your 'astronauts' on Earth. He disappeared ten years ago after a large quarrel with my parents. News had reached him, he said, that Tamaran had been to war again, and that my parents had been**

**He came back, and that is what is most important. How he has grown! He is very nearly as tall as Galfore, and is a true warrior. When he laughs, the palace shakes. When he walks, guards stationed outdoors can feel the tremors. He tells me I have grown much, as well, but I do not even reach his shoulders! We have had many laughs over his travels and such. Robin, it is truly glorious to see him again.**

**Tiunfore has taken quite a liking to him as well. He takes her up on his shoulders and runs around the hallways like a boy half his age, and she squeals and shrieks with happiness. I do not believe I have ever seen her fly so much!**

**I will write later, my brother is here.**

**Love, Starfire**

**Starfire**

**

* * *

11-25-07**

**Dear Robin,**

**I have been so very busy! My healers believed that it was prudent to administer the Tamaranian acupuncture I had mentioned to you many months ago. Coupled with a very strenuous type of physical therapy, it exhausted me. But I am able to walk again, for short distances! We celebrated today, just me, my brother, and Galfore's family. Tiunfore was quite happy with the festivities.**

**Gordania has been put back to order. There are still a few Gordanians who continue to resist Tamaran and the treaty, but they are slowly being convinced to see otherwise.**

**I apologize for the shortness of the letter, but I must leave. My bumgorf calls.**

**Good-bye for now,**

**Starfire**

**

* * *

12-5-07 **

**Dear Robin,**

**Things have settled back into a sense of normalcy. I am beginning to feel very sick for my home, but I may not leave yet, though I am much better. The healers say I have made quite a recovery, and a few more days of bedrest is all that is necessary. Then there will be a ceremony to 'switch' Tiunfore's k'norfka, while, in reality, it is only to make her k'norfka official. For, Ryand'r has decided to stay on Tamaran! Tiunfore has taken to him very well. I am sure Ryand'r and Tiunfore will have just as wonderful a relationship as mine with Galfore.**

**How have you been? I have not asked in such a long time! But soon, I will see for myself. I cannot 'hold my horses.' I believe that is the correct term, yes?**

**There are a band of restless Gordanians who do not want peace in our prisons. I wish they would see that peace is best, but even when their planet is not only half-dead, but is being supported by us, they continue making death threats. I do not know how Galfore is to handle them. It is very sad.**

**However, to end this letter on a happier note, I believe Tiunfore's sibling is to be a boy! I must come to visit him soon, but next time, I wish to bring the Titans with. Tamaran at peace is truly a glorious sight.**

**Love,**

**Starfire**

**

* * *

12-17-07**

**Dear Robin,**

**The ceremony was wonderful! Tiunfore certainly enjoyed the attention. Nearly every Tamaranian gathered in front of the palace. Galfore was overjoyed, as well as his wife. Tiunfore will be very well cared for with my brother, I am sure. Yet, I have grown very attached to her, and will miss _all_ of them very much.**

**Preparations for my trip back to Earth are underway! I have made a full recovery, and it is wonderful to be able to move about again! I am far too excited to stay still. Just like Tiunfore, hehe!**

**I will write soon!**

**Starfire**

**

* * *

12-24-07 **

**Dear Robin,**

**I am on my journey home! It is the same spaceship as before, only much cleaner. It is nearly impossible to smell Beast Boy's spoiled tofu anymore.**

**I am exhausted, I know not why. This past year has been overwhelming. I cannot believe I am finally coming home. It is**

**

* * *

1-4-07 **

**Dearest Robin,**

**It is glorious to be back in the Tower again. I cannot believe the stories I had read in your letters, who knew you were so worried? I felt horrible, but you made me feel _much_ better after I had awakened...hehe.**

**At last, the rest of the troublemaking Gordanians are gone. It is a huge relief, to know that Tamaran has no more pending obstacles, even if those obstacles were only subdued because they had attacked my spaceship. None of that seems to matter anymore, because everything is perfect. I have never been so happy.**

**But, after reading the last letter you wrote to me yesterday, I decided to write a last one for you as well. I would much rather be here with you, also, Robin, but if you are not able to shop for yourself while recovering from the comatose state, who will? And yes, even_ training_ is out of the question until you are fully recovered! I am not taking chances now, my love, to lose you so soon after I have come back.**

**Although, serving the Pudding of Sadness to Beast Boy is a glorious idea. I was sure he looked very 'below the dump' lately, did he not? I will ask him as soon as I am finished with the letter. Perhaps he would need _two _servings...**

**Hehe, who would have thought that _Raven _would be the one asking _me _to journey to the mall of shopping with her, as she is doing now? Not ony that, but for two consecutive days! I cannot refuse, but I am sure you would not mind. After all, what is the fun in letter-writing if the writers are one room apart? I would enjoy speaking with you much more.**

**But...because I have unfairly seen your letters, as you pointed out to me yesterday...perhaps I will let you read mine.**

**Love,**

**Your no longer friend-who-is-a-girl but girl-friend,**

**Starfire**

* * *

And that's it! Those took FOREVER, it's just too much for me to write in one sitting, I get insanely bored. I have to admit, I liked Dear Starfire a LOT better than this one, but I normally like the original stories much better than sequels. The sequels that I write are always worse than the originals... 

But these have to be the longest chapters I've ever written. Honestly, these two have more words than most of my seven-chapter stories. Sorry, rambling. See you!


End file.
